madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Daffy The Killer
Plot After being brainwashed by Morgana, Daffy tries to kill the goodies by taking them to an abandoned house Possible Script (Usual opening theme) (At night time, the camera zooms down into Villian HQ, where we see a tied up Daffy and Morgana plans to brainwash him) Daffy: (tied up) Let me go Morgana! Morgana: No! for now on, your'e gonna follow our orders! I want you to take your friends out and kill them. Daffy: No! i wouldn't hurt a bone in their bodies. Chunky: '''Don't worry it will be fun.... To enjoy! '''Baboon: Plus would it be great to feel so evil. Daffy: No! Alex: I mean look at me and buzz being at thr good side was so boring. Mojo jojo: you and us can can rule world or destory Baboon: '''Does it feel so good to be evil. When the curse is comlpete it will feel like an new you. '''Daffy: '''I don't want to be a villian and i will never join you villians i may be a screwball but that does't mean i should be evil i will be a goodie and protect my friends and the world. '''Morgana: Shut up!. Tia give those brainwashing curses Tia : '''Here ot is. '''Morgana: '''With this You will be evil, You will obey our commands, And you will DESTORY YOUR GOODIE FRIENDS!!!!! grab him Boys!!!!!! '''Daffy: '''Hey let me go No no Noooooo! (After it was finsh The villians have untied daffy and his eyes glowed red.) '''Mr. Burns: '''How are you feeling? ( Daffy grab and axe and chop an picture frame of the Goodies) '''Morgana: I think he ready! (All the villians laughing) (The next day at the Goodies) Lyndsey Duck: Hey guys, have you seen Daffy? he wasn't here last night! Melody: Maybe he went out for fresh air? Lyndsey Duck: What, all night? Melody: For a walk or something! (Daffy walks in through front door) Lyndsey Duck: Daffy! where have you been? iv'e been worried. You must be freezing, here lets get you by the fire shall we! Daphne; Where have you been? Daffy: (Brainwashed) Out! Lyndsey Duck: Out where? Henry: Ha! he looks like he's been brainwashed, he looks like a zombie! Daphne: Dont be Horrid Henry! Daffy: '''oh no no Henry I have something to tell you? '''Daphne: '''Oh boy here we go again! '''Daffy: '''May i clean up your room? '''Henry: '''Huh what!?!? '''Daffy: '''I want to clean your room why don't you have fun for once. '''Henry: '''Oh Okay thank you I guess '''Lisa: '''why I never seen Henry and Daffy stop argre before '''Jessie: '''Daffy did you wham yourself with the hammer again. '''Daffy: '''Oh no am just being helpful. (In the lab) '''Daffy: '''Whach doing? '''John: '''Oh just buliding a rub your feet bot 5000. '''Daffy: '''Oh can I help? '''John: '''i don't know i mean you have to..... '''Daffy: '''Done! '''John: '''Wow it have everything '''Daffy: '''Why don't you realx while i do more work. (The robot rubbing John Feet) '''John: '''Well okay oooo it feel so good. (6 hours later) '''Tom: '''Did you know that daffy clean my litterbox '''Lyndsey: '''Did you know that he wash our clothes in the laundry? '''Bubbles: '''Did you know that daffy put in order of my dollys? '''Woody: '''did you know that he mow the lawn without being told so? '''Princess fiona : did you know he wash dashes and clean the kitchen plus living room Henry: '''Did you know that he clean my room and all of yours room. '''Skipper: '''Yes we all know that! '''Henry: '''Oh yeah! '''John: '''Oh yeah right am starting to like new daffy! '''Lyndsey Duck: '''Guys isn't kind of weird that Daffy is doing work he lazy and screwy. '''Marty: '''Nope! '''Sheeba Cat: '''Not really '''Scooby: '''well ... No '''Lyndsey: '''Well am not buying it she right something weird is coming to daffy. '''Daffy: '''Are you guys taking about me? '''Lyndsey: '''uh no. '''Bubbles: '''We"re not talking about how weird your becoming. '''Lyndsey: Bubble!!!! Bubble: '''What it true! '''Daffy: '''Look i know Am selfish and let you guys to do all the work.so that why am doing this because i know how screwy i and since you guys are my friends I'll show you a place where i visted before we'll take the mystery machine. '''Lyndsey: '''oh your a goodie and goodies are suppose to understand each other.come on guys let take the mystety machine. (Everyone left while Lyndsey Duck looks unconvinced about Daffy) '''Lyndsey Duck: I think i better stay here! if thats ok with you? Daffy: (snaps) No! (goes back to normal tone) Come with us, you'll love this place Lyndsey Duck: How far is this place Daffy? Daffy: 25 miles away! (Meanwhile in villian HQ, Morgana watches the goodies through an orb) Morgana; (Laughs) My plan is working perfectly, soon that duck will kill them spoilt good for nothing brats and then we will can take over the world! Mojo Jojo: What if the duck cant complete his task? Morgana: Oh yes he will, The curse will be lifted once the goodies are dead! (While in the mystery machine),Henry: Where are we going anyway? Daffy: You'll find out soon enough (Daffy accidently switches off the window wipes and crashes into a tree) Daphne: Daffy you've turned of the scrren wipes! Boo: We're gonna crash (Goodies scream) Daffy: (creepy laugh) We are here! Daphne: You crashed the Mystery Machine! Fred wont be happy about this! Henry: This is it!? a cheap horrible tatty looking house, what's the fun in that! Melody: Remember what Daffy did to you Henry: Well Fine! Scooby: (scared) I'm not going in there! It looks haunted! Henry: Huh! dont be such a wimp Scooby! Scooby: Im not a wimp! Daphne: Oooh Fred and the others would love this place, shame it's all rusted up! Photos http://www.freeuploadsite.com/do.php?img=57913 Category:Castaras Category:Crossovers